stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
502: Yang
Yang, A.K.A. Experiment 502, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to attack by firing balls of lava from his back spouts. His one true place is creating a new island with Yin. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated with Yin when water leaked from a jeep engine and touched his pod. Jumba said that should the two touch each other, they would cause a giant explosion, but they turned out to be a good example of Yin and Yang; they use fire and water to create a new island. He is seen in "Finder" playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Richter, and Cannonball and at Lilo's slumber party in "Dupe" with Yin, Richter and Cannonball. He was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel" and one of the players on Lilo's softball team in "Slugger". Personality An experiment of few words, Yang was shown to be fiery, short-tempered and hotheaded before his rehabilitation. He is single-minded and will focus only on what's right in front of him, paying little heed to anything else going on around him. This clearly demonstrates overconfidence in his own powers, as Yang considers them more than adequate to handle any threat. He is shown to not really care what other people want him to do, and has a tendency to be boastful. However, he would defend his friends and ʻohana loyally, alongside Yin. Appearance Yang is an orange and red weasel/lizard/dragon-like experiment with volcano-like spouts along his back, two volcano-like antennae on his head, black eyes, a round nose and a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out. Special Abilities Yang can fire balls of lava from the spouts on his back at targets and enemies, and heat solid ground or other land with his feet. It is also shown that when Yin and Yang combine their powers, they are able to create rock/land. Weaknesses Anti-heat foam can incapacitate Yang and render him defenseless. ''Stitch! Yang made a cameo appearance in the ''Stitch! anime as an image on a computer screen. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Yin-Yang ScreenCapture 03.06.13_10-49-30.jpg|Yang's experiment pod ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-29-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-31-35.jpg|Yang laughing ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-33-18.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-34-13.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 22-28-49.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-43-24.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-44-10.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-46-23.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-47-32.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-15-39.jpg|Yang angry ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-53-18.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-57-20.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-58-28.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-59-06.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-59-54.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 22-29-33.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 22-31-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-03-01.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-03-48.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-04-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-06-17.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-58.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-09-44.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-10-41.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-12-14.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-12-52.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-26-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-22-36.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 15-01-52.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-27-24.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-28-10.jpg|Yin and Yang meet ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-32-08.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-33-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-39-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-42-42.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-44-16.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-28-23.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-46-22.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 22-35-00.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-49-38.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-50-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 22-36-01.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-51-36.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-54-24.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-55-52.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-56-35.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-13h25m18s717.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 3-02-52.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-30-50.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 3-03-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 3-05-04.jpg Houdini ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-40.jpg Finder ScreenCapture 27.01.13 16-07-24.jpg|Yang playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-02-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-04-16.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 20-50-26.jpg Elastico ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Dupe ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-38-06.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-06.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-40.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-46-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-48-26.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-49-44.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-48-02.jpg Angel ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h26m32s432.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h36m15s512.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h36m47s303.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h37m24s278.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h47m06s396.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-20h41m48s836.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h57m50s355.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h04m03s040.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h08m58s319.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h09m42s771.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m38s275.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h11m24s114.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h16m40s911.jpg Slugger ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-45-25.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-00.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-52.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-54-55.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg Ace Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h12m01s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m33s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h05m02s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h14m13s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h13m41s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h13m16s123.png Leroy & Stitch ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-54.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.14 8-58-34.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.14 9-26-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.14 9-29-27.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m20s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h05m28s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h08m45s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m04s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h29m46s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h45m57s141.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m54s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h58m39s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h53m33s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h54m21s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h43m51s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h53m51s178.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m08s242.png Stitch! The Return of Amnesio ScreenCapture 26.02.13 19-33-33.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h38m18s402.jpg Miscellaneous Panes70.jpg Yang Alien Interception.png Trivia *Yang was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. **An earlier, unused design for Yang was also shown in a promotional image for Stitch! The Movie. *His name is derived from the concept of yin and yang; in this case his name stems from the force of yang, which is associated with masculinity, fire and heat, fitting his nature. *Yang, along with Nosox, Richter, Butter, Splodyhead, Gigi, Tank, Shortstuff, and one unconfirmed experiment, are the only known experiments that are primarily quadrupeds. **Though Yang has been seen walking on his two hind legs, he is mostly seen on all fours. *Yang is the only experiment besides Stitch to escape a net by himself. *Yang's pod color is blue. *Yang appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Plasmoid, Tank, Dupe, Clyde and Hämsterviel. Category:Experiments Category:Males